The small details: The story of Fax
by hayley18
Summary: ok so lovey-dovey stuff between Maxie and Fangy-poo! Rated T for Teen coz i'm paranoid...o.O Yes the aliens are coming for you, too. lololololololz
1. FAXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so this is a small side story that I'm gonna write. (As if it's not obvious. Who else would write this crap? Lolz  )

Disclaimer: I do not own anything only Jamesy Pattyson does and my name is James Patterson so I obviously own nothing. Durrrrrr….. (jk for all you freaks who are about to kill me bleh u)

Max POV

I sat on the roof of Mom's house, watching as the sun appeared from behind the glistening mountains. (AN I have no idea whether or not Arizona [or is it Colorado. I'm confused and too lazy to get up and look] has mountains so get over it XD) I sighed and wished that someone, _anyone_ would find me. Except Fang. And I'm guessing Gazzy and Iggy wouldn't be great helpers either. Nudge, not so much. Total, just forget it. Angel, possibly. But they were all asleep. And where was I? Oh yeah, thinking about how much I _loovvee_ Fang. Like seriously. But the problem with this scenario is that he likes someone else. At school.

Her name is Shelagh Micheals. (pronounced Shay-la). She has tan skin and dark, black eyes. Her hair is soft and long and black and beautiful. And she's dating Fang.

What am I?

My name is Maximum Ride (a name I chose myself), I have regular, paleish (but still toned a bit) skin, brown eyes and my hair is dirty blonde, ratty and always looks like I have bedhead. And I'm _not_ dating Fang. Plus the whole fact that I have wings and I've had a chance with Fang for the last fourteen (or so) years.

I sighed again, wondering what I would be like in an alternate universe. Would I be pretty, be dating Fang, be rich and popular, have everyone like me? Or would I be mean, have no friends and live in a trash?

I wish life would be simpler, at least for me.

I lay back, thinking about a life that would be perfect – for me, of course. I would have pretty skin, blonde hair, blue eyes (I've always wanted them), and I would be dating the boy of my dreams. And of course the wing thing.

I heard the person before I saw them. The roof creaked with their pressure. "Fang," I said, not having to guess. I just knew.

"You're up here, all alone," he observed.

"No freaking duh, Genius," I croaked. I didn't want to talk to him now.

"I'm sorry, Max but I couldn't exactly help but notice that you've been avoiding me," he said, probably the longest sentence he'd ever uttered.

"Yeah," I said, ashamed. I should've known that he'd notice.

"Why?" He questioned, pulling himself closer to me.

"Because Fang," I began, not sure if I could finish the sentence, "I like you. I'm just not sure how much yet."

It seemed like I'd caught him off guard. "R-r-really?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, Fang. I'm sorry if that interferes with you and Shelagh." Of course I wasn't sorry.

"Max," he said, quietly, "I like you too. I'm not sure how much, but I think I love you. Maybe."

_That_ defiantly caught me off guard. "You love me? I thought that was my thing," I joked, nudging him. He didn't smile at all. In fact, his chiseled good looks store at me, harshly.

"No, Max. I've always loved you. I just never knew you loved me back," he said, "Until now."

"Oh, well okay then." And then I realized something. "I love you too, Fang." He looked like he was in a tiny state of shock, but he shook it off quickly.

And then he was looking at me and I was looking at him and we were looking at each other. He reached in to kiss me and I reached up to kiss him. Our lips met half way and his tongue flicked against my lips, asking permission to be let in. I granted admittance and we explored each other's mouths. Then, subtly, his hands slid up my shirt. I tangled my hands in his hair and he moaned.

He started kissing up my jawline, stopping at the top of it. I moaned, too. He smiled, a bit. He took off my shirt, showing my pink bra. He laughed a bit and then started kissing my lips again. He then started working his way down to my breasts with butterfly kisses. He kept my bra hooked, knowing that I'd want to keep it private out on the roof. I silently thanked him.

He kissed the tops of both my bosoms before taking off his own shirt. He had rock hard abs and nice pecs, I mused. I kissed his shoulder than bit into it, playfully. He smiled, kissing my head.

And then we heard my Mom's alarm clock and we knew we had to get away from here, _soon!_ I grabbed my shirt and kissed Fang again, pressing my body to his. I grabbed his back and squeezed us together with all my force. "Good morning, Fang," I said, before jumping into my window and running back to bed. I got in just in time. Mom opened the door just as I got settled.

"Good morning, Max," she said, smiling.

So, you like? It's a new idea. You'll see.

~Hayley aka Mrs. (insert boy of choice's name here)


	2. Don't ruin the moment

**So, I like this one. It's very cute.**

**RRF, people. Otherwise u get no cookies people. And you know you want cookies… lolz**

**Okay so someone said that I rushed into the Fax too early. Actually a few people – like my lovably annoying friends lolz – said so, so let me clear this up.**

**This whole story depends on their relationship. But it will be a secret so **_**shush!**_

**On with the story!**

"Max, wake up," a soft voice said, gently nudging me. "Max… _Max…_ MAX GET THE HELL UP!" I jumped and fell out of bed.

"Max, you're awake! Great! Okay, so we have to get to school! C'mon!" I opened my eyes a crack to see who it was and of course Nudge stood there, looking at me.

"Fine, just get out," I grumbled.

"Okay." She turned towards the door. "Oh, and Max," she said, looking at me again, "Fang's waiting for you."

She skipped out into the hall, closing the door behind her. I groaned. What if he's told everybody?

_Everybody what? _Angel said.

_Nothing, Angel, _I thought back to her.

_Oh, well Nudge was lying when she said that. He's not even awake yet, _Angel assured me.

_Okay Angel, _I thought to her. And then I cut the conversation short.

I went to my newfound closet, where I only owned things that Ella, Nudge and Angel bought me. And one pair of my favorite jeans that I've owned for forever.

I got out my new Charlotte Russe jean shorts – they're called something like hydraulic. Weird name. I reached into my shirt section and took out my new Am Eagle blue striped polo.

I slipped on my old back hightop converse and went downstairs. Fang still wasn't there.

"Wow. Up before Fang. Tell me, Max, is this a new personal record?" My Mom joked, her chocolate brown eyes lighting up. Whatever, let her be happy.

"Not for long, though, I hope." I whirled around to see Fang. The back of his hair was standing up (oops) and he had no shirt on. I tried terribly hard not to look at his rock hard abs. He definitely had a perfect body.

GO AWAY EVIL THOUGHTS! I screamed in my head. Angel held back a giggle and whispered to Total what I had just said. I gave them an evil glare out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey Fang," I said, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Hey Max," he said, before sitting down. I swear I could've heard some excitement in his voice. But that was just my imagination. Wasn't it?

"Dude!" Gazzy said, pointing at Fang. "Look at your hair!" He laughed. Way to go, Gazster. Note sarcasm.

"Yeah, it's like Flock of Seagulls. I like their song…" Nudge kept rambling on.

"Too bad we're Flock of Freaks instead," I mumbled under my breath. Fang looked at me with a smile playing on his lips. I smiled, making it more like a grimace. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll fix it later." Fang smiled, surprising everyone (but me, of course) and then started wolfing down a pancake.

My mom actually looked at me now.

"Max are those shorts too short for school?" She asked. Fang left, a grin just waiting too happen. When did he become Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky?

"No, Mom, they aren't." I ground my teeth together, wishing she would just _drop it._

"Yes, Max, they are," she said.

"Whatever. I'll go change," I said, finishing the pancakes on my plate and then sprinting upstairs.

I went to my room and looked for some clothes. Nada. "Mom! There's nothing clean!" I screamed at her.

"Ask to borrow someone's pants, then," she said.

I sighed. I had made up my mind. I would borrow some of Fang's pants. I mean, we were like bf/gf now, so…

"Fang, it's me," I said, knocking on his door. I made sure my voice was soft so that no one could hear it.

The door opened slowly. "Hey. You okay?" He asked, looking for some emotion on my face. I let myself look exasperated.

"I need pants. Could I borrow some of yours?" I didn't bother with an answer. I pushed past him and went looking in his dresser drawers. Drawer numero uno was full of boxers –GROSS! The second was full of socks. And then the third had some shorts in it. I took black basketball shorts. Now I would have to change my shirt. Sigh.

"Max," Fang said, tugging at my hand as I left the room. He sat on the bed, looking like he was deep in thought. "Did you mean what you said last night? Or did you just want to get in my pants?" He held back a smile at his choice of words. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"I meant it, Fang. I mean it. I'll always mean it. I love you, I'll always love you. Can't you accept that?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"I love you too. So does this mean that we're together now?" He asked, looking me in the eyes. His green eyes burnt holes in my now pink cheeks.

"Yeah. You're my boyfriend. I'm your girlfriend." And with that, he grabbed my waist and sat me next to him. Before I could comprehend _anything _he was kissing me. I heard a chorus of whoops coming from downstairs. But I ignored them. Right now I just wanted to listen to the fireworks in my head. And the bells. And really anything else. I wanted to be with Fang forever.


	3. Shelagh

**Just so you know, this is gonna be the last week of school for Max and the gang. Then it's summertime!**

**Disclaimer: Nada. Zilch. Zippereno.**

MPOV

Holy crap. Did I just say that? I did. Ohmygod! I started hyperventilating. Inwardly, of course. I'm not _that _much of a freak. But really I am.

Well now I sound like Nudge. Life just isn't fair.

He pulled away from the kiss first. We breathed raggedly for a moment before we caught our breath. I was still sitting on the bed next to Fang. He was holding onto my waist. My fingers were wrapped in his hair.

What would Shelagh think? Damn her.

"Are you alright, Max?" Fang asked, his eyes skewering me with concern.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about Shelagh. You two are still dating, right?" He looked confused for a moment and then caught on to what I was saying.

"I'll break up with her right now," he said, grabbing the phone. His cell phone, actually. It was a black LG Chocolate 3. Black. Shocker.

I grabbed his hand. "That would make no sense. You've been dating for like three months. You have to break up in person. And don't tell her about me. We can start dating in the summer." Fang looked a bit hurt, but it must've been a trick of the light because it was gone in a second.

"Okay. I'll break it off tomorrow." Fang. Did you know he was a procrastinator? Well, he is.

"No. Break it off today. You'll feel less guilty." He nodded as if he understood, but he obviously didn't. He'd only dated Lissa for like three weeks, right?

"Okay, Max. And by the way, I love you." I smiled. How sweet was he? He was the perfect gentleman, the handsomest guy I knew, and he loved _me!_ How much better could my life get?

**Aww. This is a cute little chapter.**


	4. Nudge

**Yeah so this chapter is gonna be with Fang's POV**

FPOV

That morning, Max and I avoided each other. We wouldn't want to be tempted, now would we? Cause that would look bad; like I was a player. And it would make Max look like a home wrecker. So we kept it on the DL.

"Fang," a voice said from behind me. And there stood Shelagh, her black hair gleaming. Her obsidian eyes looked me up and down. The thing about Shelagh was that she was exactly like me. And she looked the same as me. But she was definitely not my sister or anything. I would know.

"Hey," I said. This was usually how our conversations went. We both barely talked, but I guess that's why we were dating.

"It's okay if you like Max. I understand." In case I haven't mentioned this, Shelagh was psychic. That's the only reason she knows my name as Fang and not Nick, like the rest of the world. But she also knew about our wings. So that's a downer.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay. You guys grew up together. It's only natural. Bye, Fang." She winked at me as she walked away. I swear that that was the most she's said for the whole year.

"So did you tell her?" Max asked, the excitement in her voice made her sound like she was about to explode.

"Yeah." I decided to stick to one worded answers. I did, after all, just break up with a girl. I was bound to feel a little bad.

"What'd she think?" Max didn't know she was psychic.

"She was fine." Was it possible to answer that in one word? Maybe two? I didn't think so.

"Oh. Okay." It was lunchtime and Max, Iggy and I all sat at a four-seater table. Usually Shelagh would sit at the other seat. I instantly did a 360 to see where she was sitting.

Surprise, surprise. She was sitting at the populars' table. Shelagh is pretty popular but she doesn't like to talk much. She was reading a book.

"Nick Johnson. Come with me, please," one of the nicer office ladies said. "You too, Max. Please." We followed her through the halls to the Principal's office. What did Ms. Diane want with us now?

I admit, Ms. Diane was cool. She had red hair – that I know max hated – and was twenty six. She was always laughing, even when Iggy and Gazzy set off stink bombs. The woman was really nice.

But as we walked in, I realized that it wasn't Iggy and Gazzy that were in trouble, here. It was Nudge. She sat in the red seat, talking to Ms. Diane. Big surprise. Note the sarcasm.

"Hello Max. Nick." Ms. Diane greeted us and then gestured to the seats on either side of Nudge.

"What did she do, Ms. Diane, if I may be so bold to ask?" Max was always talking politely to Ms. Diane. I know. Max? Talking politely? Never! But it's true.

"Well, she bit a boy and made him bleed." Max looked at Nudge, disgusted.

"You drank his blood?" Max choked out.

"No, I just bit him 'cause he pinched my butt. And then he made some racy comments." Nudge made this seem like a perfectly justified thing to do. The drinking blood part. Not the racy comments. I had to learn this kid's name. I would beat the crap outta him.

"In her, defense, he should be in here too," Max said, looking like a lawyer. Her brown eyes just growled with power. If that was possible. But really, anything is possible for Max.

"Yes, but he has been known to have a…_condition_, so we don't hold this against him." Max and I both did a double take of her. WHAT?

"Oh, so you were being sexist pigs?" Max acted calm, cool and collected as she said this, but on the inside, she was seething to kick his ass. As was I.

"No. It's just-"

"I think you were. What if Nudge had a _'condition'_ as well? Would she still be in here for biting him?" I cut in. I did _not _want to hear this.

"Well…" Ms. Diane bit her lip and let the sentence trail.

"Exactly," I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Fine, you're off the hook. Just don't let me hear about it again." Ms. Diane shooed us out. By now, it was sixth period.

"I have lunch. G'bye. Thanks!" Nudge skipped away, right into a crowd of kids, before we could grab her.

"Well, that was fun," Max said. I snorted and walked to my next class.

**Ooh! Nudge is in **_**trouble!**_** Lolz. Comment, questions or Concerns? Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me. Or just review. C'mon guys! Don't be afraid of Wobbasabia! (btw, that is the Review buttons name pronounced Wub-o-sob-e-a)**

**Let's go for thirty by the end of the week!!!!**

**~Hayley**


	5. First Date

**Okay so if you like this story…review.**

**If you don't…Review.**

**If you don't give a crap…Review.**

**And if you're uncontrollably in love with Fang or Iggy…Review.**

**Get the idea?**

**Thought so.**

MPOV

The rest of the week went by faster than you can say: Hey! It's almost Summer Break! Fang and I got closer and closer each day. On the last day – a half-day, yes – we showed our love for each other in school. There were only ten kids that showed up in our grade, that day.

Let me name them for you. You might like their reactions.

Shelagh: she seemed fine with it. Weird…

Meghan Joy: aka most popular girl in our school. She freaked out. Angel told me that she was planning on asking Fang out for a date that night.

Devon George: He is an openly gay boy in our class. He was shocked and then he was cool about it. He's also one of my good friends.

Micheal Hamilton: He was _furious._ And it was hilarious. Shelagh said that he liked me. How'd she know that?

Naomi Wilkes: Also one of my good friends. She was so happy for me. She didn't shut up about it the whole half-day.

Kayla Winters: Being the bitch she is, she flirted with Fang anyways. And yes, she _is _a redhead.

Kyle Winters: Kayla's twin brother – also biggest Jock in the whole school. I think he was on dope anyways.

Hannah Rider: One of my good friends. And her last name is only a letter away from mine! She was so excited for me but then admitted that she had a small crush on Fang. (And yes, I did laugh my head off.)

And then there was me and Fang.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That Sunday we had a…date. Yes, _date._ Save your gasps of confusion for later, okay?

"A _date!? _With _Fang!?_" Nudge had screamed in my ear. I flinched at it's sound.

Angel squealed and Ella had immediately made Mom drive us to the Mall. Damn…

They had gotten me a blue dress and get this… heels. Yes, for the second time I surprised even myself.

"Oh you'll look so pretty, Max," Angel gushed. I shied away from the heels at first, but then I was forced to put them on. Angel definitely had a part in this. I glared at her.

But, back to the present. The dress made my breasts look good, while also hiding my wings well. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

But I could never catch a break, could I?

"Ma-ax! Time for your hair and makeup!" Nudge sang as she burst into my room. I gasped. The makeup bag was humongous. Angel walked in behind her, Ella followed suit. They were both grinning like idiots.

It took half-an-hour to do my hair and makeup. I thought I looked the same, but maybe a bit paler and my hair looked nicer. But then I looked closer and gasped.

Who was the girl? It couldn't be me, could it?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. "Max?" A deep voice asked. It was Fang.

"Yeah?" I asked. My stomach was doing flips, I was so nervous. I gripped my vanity for support. How could I do this?

No way. I've fought Erasers to the death and I've lived. How could this be worse?

"Are you ready?" Fang asked, excitement seeping through his voice.

"Yeah. Be right out." I couldn't do this. Despair settled over me.

"Why? You look fine to me." I screamed. Fang had snuck up behind me. He wrapped his arms around his waist. "Or are you just nervous?"

"Terrified. What if it doesn't work out between us? I mean, what happens if we end up hating each other? What happens to the Flock? What if something happens t o one of us?" He quieted my rambling with a kiss.

"You expect all this to happen tonight?" He laughed. I managed a smile.

"Yes," I admitted and he laughed even harder.

"Let's go, Max." And he dragged me downstairs. Oh, God.

**Okk… so ya'll like? **

**If you like Fax…Review.**

**If you don't…(Why are you reading this?) Review.**

**If you like Niggy…(That's not a hint, people) Review.**

**If you hate the School…Review.**

**If you love me…Review.**

**All in all review, people.**

**~Hayley**


	6. Really THIS is the first date but watevs

**Okay so, I will give you a sneaky peek of possibly the most horrible chapters in this story. Here it is:**

_**She never slows down  
She doesn't know why  
But she knows that when she's all alone  
It feels like it's all coming down**_

She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries that first tear  
The tears will not stop raining down

Chorus:  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fear's whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down

She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything  
She's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down

_**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**_

_**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**_

**This is gonna be a song chapter. For all of you who can figure out what happens (or who want to figure it out. Either way guess people) click on the shiny, chocolate filled button and tell me what you think will happen. Her name (being the button-the sacred Review button) is Wubbasabia. Just fyi.**

MPOV

Fang dragged me outside, making sure I didn't ruin my dress. Yes, dress. For all of you who keep skipping a chapter or two in between this story wouldn't know this. And you probably wouldn't believe that I'm wearing – wait for it -…high heels. SHOCK! I know. But it was torture by fashion committed by Angel and Nudge with help from Ella. They're all accessories and should be put in the nuthouse for this madness.

But sadly, they're not going to be. Because I agreed to it. I had to look pretty for Fang. Because he always looked handsome for me. Even now. He had on a black leather jacket and black jeans. And he wore a blue shirt (We're getting somewhere, people) and a…tie. Yes, a tie. I bet the girls dressed _him _up too. They really deserved to go to jail for this.

"Nervous, are we?" Fang said, looking me up and down. "You look beautiful tonight, you know." Now this made me jumpy. _Beautiful? _Hardly. Pretty? Possibly. But not beautiful.

"I'm really nervous and you don't look too bad yourself," I commented. He blushed as only Fang would blush. His cheeks got red, but his forehead turned scarlet. I stifled a smile and a laugh, not succeeding in anyway. Did I mention we decided to walk there? Well, I should've.

"Where are we going, anyways?" I suddenly realized that I didn't even know.

"I thought that we could go to the American Hotel – you know it has a restaurant in the back? And then we could go get ice cream. You like the idea?" That was probably the longest sentence he has ever said.

"Sure." All these worries went through my mind. What if he thought I was a goody-goody? What if he didn't like me anymore? What if-

"Well, Max. Hate to pull you out of your funk but we're here," he said, slipping his hand to my waist. I sucked in a breath and then let it out. I could handle this.

We walked in like that. We obviously screamed 'couple,' but of course that doesn't keep eyes off of Fang. Girls eyes, mostly, but a few men's glances. Weird…Fang didn't _seem _gay.

FPOV

When we walked in, I saw all the men's eyes shift over to Max. because of our height, we looked at least three years older than we really were. So we looked about seventeen or eighteen. The teenage boys looked at her, mostly but a few of the men's eyes stayed glued onto her too. I swear I was about to kill

She was eyeing a few girls with her Death Glare. They all shivered and looked away from her. And then a Maitre 'd came to seat us. She had red hair – which is why I kept her away from Max – and green eyes. She was wearing a white blouse that you could see straight through. It didn't help that her bra was hot pink. With black polka dots. And it was a bit lacy. God, Max must hate this.

MPOV

Fang looked anywhere but the Maitre 'd's shirt. Good boy. First off she was a redhead. Second, she had a see through white shirt. Third, she had a pink and black lacy bra on. I looked at Fang, who was looking at me. I shot him a 'skanky red head alert' look (AN: I have nothing against red heads. Max does). He gave me a laughing look. I shot him a smile and he smiled back. I swear, I could get lost in those-

The Maitre 'd slammed the menus down onto the table. "Have a good night," she said, giving Fang a seductive look. He was looking at me instead of her. I gave him a knowing look and he sighed with relief. Inwardly, of course. But it was written oh-so-subtly on his features.

"So, what are you gonna get?" Fang said. I looked at him.

"I haven't even picked up my menu," I said, still confused.

"Don't you have a _plan?_" He said, a wry smile forming on his lips. The smile turned into a smirk when he saw that I didn't.

"Maximum Ride doesn't have a _plan?_" He said, mockingly. I narrowed my eyes and gave him a 'really, you really want to piss me off on our first date' look. He backed off immediately.

I looked at the menu. "I'm getting the calamari, the hamburger and for dessert, a chocolate brownie. With a soda on the side **(For all of you that noticed that was from a song, good for you)**." I smiled at him and he grinned at me.

"That's the Maxie I know," he said, grinning like the idiot he is. I had half a mind to slap him. Luckily the waiter came at the right time. For Fang.

"What would you two like to eat?" He said. He had black hair and piercing green eyes. He kinda looked like Fang. He was really easy on the eyes.

"Um," Wow, Max, good way to start a conversation between you and a cute guy, "I'll have calamari as an appetizer. And then I'll have a Greenburger with ketchup and that's _it _for toppings. And a coke. Please," I said, adding the please a little too late.

"I'll have what she's having, except make the calamari bigger and I want mustard and ketchup." Fang handed him the menus with a slight menacing look. Aw, don't be like that…

Then he turned to me with an amused expression. "Getting cozy with the help, I see," he said, a laugh caught in his voice. But under all that, I could still feel the worry and hatred and jealousy.

"Yes. Remind me to tell him later that I'll meet him at his place," I smirked, sending Fang on his jealous side. But I calmed him before all hell broke loose. "I was kidding Fang. I just thought he looked like you. Can I resist you? No. Can I resist him, though? Heck yeah. Don't worry Fang, I still love you." There was that word coming out of my lips again. _Love._ What the Hell was love anyway?

"I love you too," he said, visibly calming down.

We ate, talking a bit with our eyes and then some talking with, you know, vocal chords.

After wards, we went for ice cream (even after my brownie). I got three sundaes and Fang got four. I gave him a look and he shrugged. Always had to beat me, didn't he?

After dinner and ice cream (can you say Yummy!!!) we flew to a mountain that was close by. I rested my head on his shoulder and snuggled in closer to him. He put his arm over my shoulder. I slowly, but surely, drift into sleep.

FPOV

The whole night was perfect. Perfect, I tell you. Max was absolutely gorgeous in her pretty blue dress and she wore heels for me. Yeah heels! She was surprised when we went to a fancy restaurant and we taunted each other for a while, like we always do. I had a great night. I hope she did too.

She had fallen asleep on my shoulder, snuggled up against my chest. I put my arm around her, nudging her closer. She smiled, happily in her sleep. Her smile made me smile. Though she'd probably never notice…

She stirred a bit, and then opened her eyes. The chocolate of her eye danced around in my mind. She was always so mesmerizing when she wakes up. I tried my best not to stare, failing horribly. She saw this and grinned like a mischievous little elf. I smirked at her, knowing that that drove her crazy – mentally and emotionally. Her blush was all the reward I needed for the night.

"Want me to carry you home?" I asked, looking at her tired posture. She nodded, not yet able to speak due to her weariness.

I grabbed her, bridal style. She giggled, barely managing it out. I couldn't really hear it well, but I knew her. I set out towards our house at a slow speed, never wanting this night to end.

Knowing us, you'll know what happens next.

**Okay, so you have your directions. Read, review, and favorite. If you want. But **_**I **_**want you to, so you gotta. You just gotta.**

**~Hayley**

**PS I'm listening to Because of You by Kelly Clarkson right now and my writing always seems to get better when I listen to her, so yeah. Just a little freakishly obsessed with Max Ride kid info for ya there.**


	7. lotz will happen so hold on

MPOV

Fang was carrying me bridal style, flying through the air at a slow speed. I knew he was doing it so that we could spend more time together. I smiled and he smiled back. My heart always melted at the sight of his smile. The rest of the Flock – except Angel – called him emo, but I would never. Because I knew him better than anyone else. I knew him better than myself.

And then I heard the _whoosh _of a bullet as it hit Fang's leg. His eyes got wide and we fell.

Fast.

I shot out my wings and grabbed Fang. His blood was spilling all over me. I landed in a small clearing. I stood him up, checking his leg. He was pale, but his leg looked fine. Well, except for the blood. And he was very, very pale. I was gonna cry. Don't ask me why, I just was.

"You're fine," I said, standing back up. And then Fang got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. This was our first date! How could he want to marry me? I would never know.

But before I could say anything against it, I blurted out "Yes." His face lit up. He got up and grabbed my face and kissed me, lovingly.

"How's two weeks?" he asked.

"Two weeks?" I squeaked. "Isn't that a little short notice?"

"We just need a preacher. We have all the guests we'll need. But, of course, we have to invite your Father," he said. He started off strong and then mumbled the last bit. I narrowed my eyes, but I knew that I'd have to invite Jeb. He was like a Father to the whole Flock and my actual Father.

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. I knew that this was right. Marrying Fang, that is. It just felt like the right thing to do, you know?

I moved away from him and sat on a rock. He was smiling, but I could see he was still in pain from the bullet wound. "Are we going to go tell everyone else, now?" he asked, holding my cheek.

"Yeah, I guess we have to," I said. He just smiled, showing his teeth. "Do you need me to carry you home?"

"Yeah, well, you have to," he said, laughing. I just smiled and kissed him as my heart did more flip-flops.

He let me carry him bridal style (because it's hard to carry people any other way when you're in the air), and then we set off to the house where we would tell everyone the great news.

We landed in a matter of seconds, skidding to stop. I let down Fang and made sure he had an arm to hold. We walked to the door and opened it, before remembering that we had blood all over us.

"Max! Fang! What the heck happened to you two?" Mom asked, immediately checking us both for wounds.

'The most wonderful thing to ever happen in the short fourteen years of my existment.' "A stray bullet. It hit Fang's leg. It's not that bad but you should check him out," I answered before I blurted anything about us getting married.

"_MARRIED?! _MAX, YOU'RE GETTING _MARRIED?!_" Angel burst into the kitchen. Nudge quickly followed, grinning like an idiot. Ella came in, a smile spread across her face. Iggy and Gazzy looked extremely terrified. Total just looked like a dog.

"Er…Sorry," I muttered to Fang and he just laughed and shook his head, stating that it was fine.

"Yeah, uh, Mom? Before you go off on me about being underage, remember that I've been a parent for four years and I'm probably more up to it than some of those celebrities that you watch on TV," I said, uncertainly. She was gonna get mad…

"Oh! I'm so happy for you two! Oh, come here, Max. You too, Fang! Aw, group hug!" Mom cried. I was quickly pulled into a force that knocked me into my Mom. It was Fang. And he was…hugging me.

"Max sandwich," he muttered in my ear. I laughed like a schoolgirl until the rest of the Flock, Ella and Total hugged me and Fang.

"Okay, the happy couple needs to breathe," I said, pushing everyone away from me, excluding Fang. He just hugged me tighter and then pulled away.

"Oh, Max! When is the wedding?" Nudge asked.

"Um…Don't freak, okay? Two weeks," I mumbled. Nudge's eyes lit up with excitement. Angel's did the exact same thing as did Ella's. Gazzy and Ig did a double take of us. Mom just stood there, practically bouncing up and down.

And then I understood.

"SHOPPING TRIP!"

**Okay so a lot happened in this chapter and it was a little fast, I admit, but I wanted to get this finished cos I have a really, really good idea and only want to post two stories at a time. And Max Hale is gonna be really long, so there's only one other thing left to do.**

**Okay, so I hope you liked it!**

**Also, if you have any ideas, don't be afraid, just click on the shiny button and let your feelings out.**

**Btw: ¼ of 100 review hit today! And ½ of 100 reviews on Max Hale! Do the happy dance, people!**

**~Hayley**


	8. Maxie is mad at Fangypoo

**Okay so the results for which one I'm gonna finish first (It's a poll, it's supposed to be open till 12 2nite). You still have time to vote, but so far MH has 4. SD has 2. So, if you love SD, vote for it more cos it'll be a shorter series. MH is gonna be over the course of like, idk at least nine months ('member, Max is preggers?).**

**So vote, people, vote!**

MPOV

So, the Bane of my Existment and I looked at each other. I narrowed my eyes and _he_ did the same. I pursed my lips, straightened out and walked past _him_.

_He_ straightened up too, looking at me.

"Max," _he_ said.

"I just can't trust you anymore. I mean if you hadn't, then I wouldn't be going shopping!" It took all I could, to keep from laughing. What? I was a laughable person.

"But, Max. I love you," _he_ said, rolling _his_ eyes. _He_ was catching onto my lie. I smiled and gave in. _He_ grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a kiss. It didn't last long and I won't bore you with the details, but it was _fine. _I mentally smiled, feeling dizzy at the same time. _He_ looked at me, too, the dizziness just fading from _his_ eyes.

"Get a room," Iggy said, knocking into _him_ purposefully. We both rolled our eyes and smacked Iggy on the head. He rubbed it a bit.

"Max, Fang, seriously. I mean, you guys have to bunk together for the weekend because I have a few friends coming over," Iggy said, casually. He started making breakfast and _him_ and I sat at the counter.

"So, Iggy…where did you acquire these friends?" _he_ asked. Iggy shrugged.

"From school, maybe…" he said, being his sarcastic-self.

"Okay, so why can't they sleep in Angel's room and she could bunk with Nudge? Or Gazzy could bunk with you," I suggested.

"We already are. I have fifteen friends coming over. Five to a room," he said.

"And why are you bringing over _fifteen _people?" _he_ asked.

"I decided to have a party," Iggy stated.

"For what?" I asked.

"Just whatever," Iggy said, dropping the subject.

"Like that's an answer," _he_ said. I rolled my eyes and kissed _him_.

"So will you two bunk together? 'Cause, if you don't, then you two are getting shipped to a motel," Iggy said, cracking a smile. What other choice was there-

"I'll take the motel," _he _said. Iggy and I gasped. So now you know why I was calling _him him. _

But now let's go back to present day.

**Please tell me you guessed who **_**he **_**was. I don't want to explain it anymore than that. Because, it's kind of obvious. I mean, he kissed Max. He wanted a motel room with her. He was going to bunk with her.**

**Also, next one is the –cringe- shopping trip. *everyone runs in fear except Nudge, Angel and Max, who is being held by the two of them. They start dragging her into a wedding store and Max screams***

**Well, now you know how that's gonna end. Well, damn. Pardon my English.**

**~Hayley – Hy13y *Don't u just luv the new way to write my name? Tell me what you think.**


	9. Shopping and dates if u no wat i mean

**Gulp. It's the shopping trip *Ducks and hides under table* Save me.**

Angel POV

"We have to go, Max," Nudge rambled. I tuned her out, listening to the thoughts of everyone around me.

'Oh God, help me!' Max.

'I wonder if Fang'll let me wear a light blue suit. Nah, prolly not. Oh, God, they're gonna be so surprised about their surprise Bachelor/Bachelorette parties. Heh, heh.' Iggy.

'-and then we should go to the other shoe store, because it'll be so fun and I know Max will hate us forever and a day, but it'll be so fun-' Nudge.

'Will anyone notice if I fart? Hmm, I wonder. Probably. I guess I won't, then. Gosh, this place is big. I wonder if Iggy and I could bomb it? Nah, Max'll know it was us.' Gazzy. Who else?

And then it was Fang's thoughts that really scared me.

'I can't believe Max and I are getting married. I'm so happy. Well, on the inside. *Chuckle, chuckle.* Hmm, my neck itches. I wonder why. I think I heard somewhere that flies don't bite the back of the neck much because of…some reason.' I looked at the back of his neck and gasped. Everyone turned to look at me, all wishing they were mind readers as well. Suckers…

No time for that, Angel! Get back on track! Pretend that nothing is on Fang's neck and then tell Max later. After the wedding.

"What is it, Ange?" Max asked. Oh, gosh. The guy she really loves is gonna die. Like, soon too 'cause don't you get like a month's warning, or something? Yeah. I think that's it.

"I just saw the cutest shoes ever in one of the people's minds. They were like pink and green and high-heeled and I thought that Nudge would like them, but apparently they're a one-of-a-kind shoe only found in England," I lied, smiling innocently. Max sent me a look that said 'We'll talk about this later.' I just nodded and looked away from her, too guilty to look in her eyes.

She would be crushed…

"Max! We go in the Bride Department. Iggy, Gazzy, you guys get Fang's suit and shoes and don't forget your stuff too!" Nudge yelled at the boys as they ran off. Then Nudge turned to look at Max. She grinned, evilly.

"To the Brideswear," she said, dragging Max by the wrist.

**Uh-ohlio! I'm so evil! In case, you hadn't noticed, Fang's expiration date is here! Heh, heh. You'll never know the date till I tell you, now would you?**

**Okay, so I'm gonna be away for the next two weeks and pretty busy during the third week, so… Hayley no write. Bummer.**

**But I will be enjoying myself immensely, so you know, you should be happy for me. Especially cos I just spelled immensely right on the first try so HA! Take tht, Ms. Daniels! (An annoying teach tht I had tht said tht I couldn't spell well. I mean, who says that 2 a 2****nd**** grader?)**

**~Hy13y**


	10. the perfect dresses

MPOV

I can't believe it. I don't think anyone could.

I had finally found the perfect dress.

It was pretty simple, really. The top was wrappish – you know like all these fabrics re-wrapping over each other – and the bottom had elegant ruffles. The neckline was a V and the train wasn't that long.

I looked in the mirror, admiring myself again. Nudge was practically bouncing up and down with happiness. Angel was being quiet. Something must have happened. I had given her a look that had said 'We'll talk about this later' and ever since, she's been really nice to me, been really quiet and acting kind of guilty. For some reason. I hope I hadn't come on too strong.

"Okay," Nudge said, pointing to another section of the store, "now for the shoes." I gasped. Was she really trying to kill me?

FPOV

My neck itched like crazy and I kept scratching it. Gazzy could've sworn I had lice. Iggy kept telling me that he could hear me scratching from across the store. Well, they should just shut up. Seriously.

"I think this one would be all right." I held up a regular black tux that guys usually wear to weddings. Gazzy nodded and Iggy just rolled his sightless eyes. But I still needed Nudge and Angel's approval. I tried it on and then looked in the mirror. I looked okay and then I sent the picture to Angel.

'Ahh! You should totally get that tux!' Angel said. And then she got really quiet.

'What's wrong, Ange? Do you not like it? Does it not match Max's dress?' I joked. Angel sent me a picture of a smile.

'Nothing. It looks great,' she said, cutting the conversation short. Well, that was very weird.

Gazzy and Ig got suits that matched each others and then shoes. Gaz was gonna be the ring-bearer (Yeah, I bought Max a ring. Yikes! Scary expensive). Iggy was gonna be my best man, Nudge was gonna be the maid of honor, Ella was gonna be the bridesmaid and Angel was gonna be the flower girl.

And Total was gonna be the freaky dog/bird/human-like thing.

MPOV

Nudge got a baby blue dress that was knee-length and _very _ruffle-y. Fantabulous.

Well, now even her _words _are rubbing off on me. Dang it.

Angel's was a cute little knee-length, light pink, ruffle-filled, sundress-like dress. With short sleeves. It was very little girl-ish. Very practical for her.

We got Ella's dress. It was light purple and sleeveless. It was pretty plain, but also very beautiful at the same time. And it was form-fitted to her because she gave us her measurements. Thank God for that, otherwise we'd have to come back.

I ended up having white wedges with –cringe- bows on it, as my shoes. Nudge got hot pink heels, Angel got very bright purple flats (I wouldn't let her have heels), and Ella got neon blue heels. All-in-all, it was a fun day.

Somehow.

**I feel so bad for Maxi-Taxi. Fangy-poo's gunna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Heheh. I wrote a lotta e's in die. **

**Well, I'm gunna b gone for another week for the rest of the week. I know! Nada for a week! But when I get back, I promise that I'll put up three new chapters of SD! In the first three days. Maybe not one each day, but definitely 3!**

**~Hayley (who feels really bad for going away, I'm sorry, okay!?!?!)**


	11. Angel tells Fang

APOV

We all met up at a restaurant after that. Thankfully, we had all men waiters so Max didn't have to kill any waitresses today. I still didn't know how to tell Max – or Fang for that matter – that Fang had his expiration date. I had already told Nudge, knowing that she wouldn't tell anyone – even after hearing her reputation.

After we went home, I cornered Fang. Well not really cornered. He was sitting on his bed, holding his head in his hand. I walked in silently and closed the door behind me. He looked up at me.

_Why are you here? _He thought, not having to speak aloud near me.

"I have to tell you something. Something important. Nudge already knows," I said.

_What's wrong, sweetie? _He asked. I noticed I was crying.

"You- you- Ari- date- dead- and- Max- and-" I couldn't say any more and Fang pulled me into his lap as I sobbed.

"So what were you talking about?" Fang asked once the sobbing had died down.

I didn't think I could say it so I thought it to him instead.

_Fang, your expiration date has showed up._

**Yeah it was short, but I liked it!**

**Also Max is seventeen going on eighteen (in the near future, her birthday will show up). Fang's seventeen, Iggy's seventeen, Nudge is fifteen (she's two years and like a few months behind the older kids), Gazzy's twelve and Angel's ten (same thing as Nudge).**

**So now it's not as weird that they're getting married.**

**Also, for those of you who read Maximum Hale; take the dang poll! GOSH!**

**~Hayley**


	12. What will Max think?

FPOV

Wait, woah, woah woah! Did this little ten-year-old girl tell me that I'm dying?

She probably dumped it on me so now I have to tell the rest of the Flock. Excluding Nudge, 'cause angel already told her. How would I explain it? Was that why my neck itched? What was the date? What would happen to Max after I died?

And then it hit me.

_Max. _What would I tell _Max? _

I mean, we're engaged and everything but neither of us could live without the other. We've tried and failed horribly. When I died, what would Max _do? _

And yes, I was planning on forbidding her from killing herself.

Or any other members of the Flock, for that matter.

"Flock meeting!" I called, my voice cracking only a little.

**Oo! He's gonna tell 'em. He's gonna tell 'em!**

**QCCI? Tell me.**

**And don't forget to vote on the poll! **

**~Hayley**

**PS you don't even have to **_**like**_ **the MH series; you can just choose a name. I'm going for twenty votes and I only have seven as of now, so go to my prof. and getting cracking on your favorite!**


	13. Here's what Max thinks

MPOV

Fang summoned us to the living room for a Flock meeting. Angel and Nudge shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Fang came down the stairs, his face a bit more flushed than usual.

"Hey," he said, standing in front of us. He just stared at all of us, as if committing all our faces to memory. I noticed that he barely looked at me.

"Well, you guys remember Ari, right?" he asked and I stiffened. How could we _forget _Ari? A sweet little kid turned monster turned friend. That's kind of hard to forget.

When everyone nodded, Fang continued. "You remember he had his expiration date, right?" Everyone nodded. Where was this going…?

"Well, I'm kind of like Ari in that way," he said. We all stifled our shrieks. Fang was going to die. I felt my eyes widen as I tried to hold back tears.

"And when I do die, I forbid anyone from going with me. Otherwise – when we're wherever we're going to be – I will ignore you. Got it?" Everyone but me nodded. I absolutely refused to do any such thing! I follow him to the grave, bring him back to life and then kill him for leaving me. And then I'd bring him back to life again and we could live life in peace.

Did you realize how many 'live's' or 'life's' were in my previous thoughts? A lot.

"Max. You can't. Then who would run-"

"Iggy. Nudge. Gazzy. _Angel, _for all I care! Heck! _Ella _could! I just know that I need to be with you. And 'no' is not in my vocabulary," I said. He gave me a 'We'll talk later' look and then Mom called us for food. Being the vultures we were, we ran in.

Except for me.

**AWW!!! Poor Max! Gosh, she must feel really bad.**

**I wonder what's worse; Knowing that fiance's gonna die or letting it be a surprise.**

**So, QCCI? Tell me**

**And don't forget about the poll!**

**~Hayley**


	14. Zombie

MPOV

It was like my life was on autopilot. The rest of the week, I was practically a zombie.

The next week was the week before the wedding (we postponed it a bit). I was happier, but not as happy as I used to be. I checked the date on his neck. It said in clear numbers: 9-10-09. That was a few weeks away. By the time the honeymoon was over, we would have enough time for a week of relaxation and then…

It's really hard knowing that your one and only love is going to die. I wouldn't think you'd know the feeling and I don't _want _you to feel the feeling.

"Max! Stop it! You can't keep moping! Get of your lazy ass and get moving!" Guess who said that. I'll give you a hint: it wasn't Fang, Iggy, Nudge or Gazzy. Or the voice or Ella or Mom.

It was none other than sweet little baby Angel.

"Get out of my life," I said, contemplating whether cutting myself would be an option after Fang died. Or maybe the rope. And the basement. Angel gasped and smacked me.

"Get your life on track max. You want Fang to remember you like this?" thankfully Fang wasn't there at the moment. He wanted to travel the world and so he was there. He was due back three days before the wedding.

Because three days before the wedding was my birthday.

I ran up to my room, ignoring Angel. I got my shower stuff and went into it. It was the only place I could cry freely without Fang here.

What would happen when he was gone forever?


	15. Fly with me

MPOV

It was three days before the wedding and I was feeling super peppy. Not only was Fang coming home today but it was also my birthday.

Angel got me a new bathing suit. Nudge got me a huge box that I wasn't allowed to open until last. Gazzy got me a bomb that was like a firework and when you set it off, it lit up in a heart. Iggy got me a gift certificate to Starbucks and he helped nudge with her present.

Mom and Ella got me journals, pens and a laptop. Total got me a dog treat that humans can eat too. How…thoughtful…?

"Nudge, can I open your present now? It's big and there's probably something shiny inside," I whined and everyone laughed.

"Whatever. But you have to thank me _and _Iggy. Iggy wrapped it. I just helped get stuff for it," Nudge rambled on. I walked up to the big present that was a bit taller than me and standing straight up. I ripped the wrapping paper off near my face first.

And got a kiss.

"FANG!" I yelled.

"Well hello to you too," he said. I hugged him awkwardly because of the wrapping paper and cardboard. He hugged me tightly back. I kissed him.

"Please no PDA," Iggy said, laughing. I scowled at him.

"Happy birthday, Max," Fang said, handing me a bracelet. It had my name engraved into it with a heart and Fang's name engraved into it as well. I hugged him and then he pointed to four small hearts that were connected to it at the bottom. They had each of the kid's names engraved into it. "It's Italian." I smiled and kissed him again. I felt hot, salty tears run down my face. Fang wiped them away.

"You don't like it," he stated. I shook my head.

"No. I love it. It's just…what'll happen when you're gone?" By now everyone was gone and Fang and I were holding each other in the middle of the living room.

"Max, come fly with me," Fang said and I just nodded and followed.


	16. And Fang fell

MPOV

We flew to the clearing where he proposed.

"Fang…why are we here?" I asked, perpetually confused. There were storm clouds rolling in on the horizon, ruining my somewhat sunny day.

"Because, Max. I love you and this is where we need to talk. I don't trust them at the house," he said, grinning. I smiled back.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "Fang. When you're…gone…I can't be left alone. I know I'll kill myself, but to hell with life. I love you and you are _not _leaving me. Deal."

"But that's just it, Max. I don't want you to die. I don't want to die but I couldn't stand it if you died too," Fang explained.

"But I need you," I said, realizing that I was about to start crying again.

"Max, I need you to promise me," Fang said.

"I promise," I said, hiding crossies behind my back.

"That's good," he said kissing me. And then there was thunder.

Fang took a step away. We smiled at each other and another crack of thunder came.

And Fang fell.


	17. End watch for sequel

**Ok I think this is the saddest thing I'll ever write. I will definitely cry.**

Max saw him collapse and yelled his name. No, more like cried his name. Yes, she could feel it now, the tears were brimming up.As he fell, a bolt of lightning striked behind him. His black hair flew out, above him.

She ran to him, caught him in her arms. Like he had done so many times to her. The rain was pouring around them, now.

_She never slows down  
She doesn't know why  
But she knows that when she's all alone  
It feels like it's all coming down_

She brushed his hair out of his beautiful blazing green eyes. He was looking at her, too.

"I love you, Max," he said. Max barely heard him.

"I love you, Fang." She knew it was over. She could feel him getting weaker and weaker in her arms.

"No! Fang! Don't leave me!" She screamed. Where was Nudge, with her new healing power?** (yes, healing power)**

"I have to." Fang's lips didn't move, but Max knew that he had said it. "Max, don't forget me. And keep strong for the Flock." His green eyes fluttered close. His breathing came shorter and shorter and then it stopped.

_She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries that first tear  
The tears will not stop raining down_

Max tried to hold back her tears. She had to keep strong for Fang. She had always promised him this. She looked at his peaceful face again and then took off her soaked jacket. She put it under his dark halo of hair.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

Max stood up, making sure that she kept in some kind of contact with him at all times. She looked to the sky and yelled. "Why God! WHY MY FANG! WHY ME! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HURT MY FRIENDS?! MY FIANCE?! WHY NOT JUST PUNISH ME AND GETIT OVER WITH?!" She breathed heavily, stating all her problems to the sky. She was sad and furious and she felt betrayed and top heavy. She fell into the mud, curling up next to Fang.

_She won't make a sound_  
_Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fear's whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down_

She cried without making a sound, just curling up next to Fang's lifeless body. She felt so alone without him in this world. Her throat closed convulsively. She didn't want to try standing up again. She knew she would fall again. She was too weak without Fang. Fang was her oxygen; now that that's gone, she can't live.

_She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything  
She's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down_

She wanted one of the Flock members to find her, to hold her and comfort her. But she knew that they would need comforting before her. That's why she needed Fang. Only he would out her before anyone else, including himself. She couldn't see them, couldn't be with them. She would wait for them to find her.

But then again, who was she? Maximum Ride; the indestructible. No one could beat her; except Fang. She got to her feet again, more confident now.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

She stood and looked at the sky again. She planted her feet, so as to get better footing. She felt the fresh water rain washing away her salty tears. Fang would want her to be happy, she knew. She wasn't happy, but she wasn't mortified either. She knew she could live her life. She would just miss Fang. A lot.

But maybe – just maybe – one day, she could find Fang and be with him forever.

And then a glint of something on Fang's belt loop caught her eye. A pocket knife.

Why wait? She thought, menacingly. She'd choose sooner any day.

**OHMYGOD! MAXI'S GONNA KILL HERSELF! GET THE FLOCK!!!! AHH!!!**

**Okay, I did get a little choked up. It's just so damn sad!**

**Song- Stand in the Rain by Superchic[k]. Really relates, don't ya think?**

**Review, review, review. I just killed off Fang, here people. And I'm threatening to kill Max. What do you do about this? The only way I (possibly) won't is if you review. And I killed **_**Fang, **_**people. Killing Max'll be easy… (Laughs evilly)**

**Yeah yeah I'm a freak. **

**And, for those of you who don't get it, this is the end. There will be a sequel tho.**

**Heh heh. See you in a few weeks (most likely)**

**~Hayley**


	18. Sequel up!

**The sequel is up!!!!! *does happy dance***

**Weellllll….it's only the first chapter. Tell me how it's going for y'all and I'll post more when I get FIVE reviews. Not FOUR – FIVE. (srry about the capitalization thing – it's 11 at nite and I'm too tired to move my mouse to the italics button. Bleh.)**

**Check out the sequel: Why Did You Go?**


	19. AN

Hey guys! Check out my poll! It's an Adventure Poll meaning you get to go on an adventure without leaving the comfort of your room! There will be random different choices but I'll continue the story using the most picked one. Go and vote right now!

Thanks guys! :) Have a nice life!

~Hayley


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you guys so much for viewing my stories! I've never had so many views in my entire life! 1.37K is a helluva lot, don't you think?

I'd just like to thank everyone that viewed my stories and encourage you guys to check out my poll on my profile. Go vote now :) please? Hahaha

~Hayley

PS leave me a review if you want me to read one of your stories and give you a critique :) I love critiques


End file.
